


It Takes Two To Tango

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R is Natasha’s sister who works on Coulson’s team. Natasha decides to surprise R since the Avengers have some down time and is the one to be surprised because R is kissing Bobbi. R and Bobbi have been dating a while but in secret because R knows how protective her older sister can be.





	It Takes Two To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Growing up, your sister made sure to teach you how to fight in case she wasn’t with you when you needed help. When you two were separated at an early age, you were grateful for those lessons.

Now you’re in your 30s and you and your sister are welcome additions in your teams - you for SHIELD and her for the Avengers. You were both happy and sad that you two weren’t on the same team. Happy because you needed to spread your wings but sad because there would be months you wouldn’t be able to hear from her.

—————————————————

“Hey, Y/N. Just finished my session with May.”

You turn around to see your girlfriend of two years and smile at her.

“Hi, Bobbi. Are you tired?”

Bobbi lifts an eyebrow.

“I think that’s a loaded question, Y/N.”

Bobbi backs you up to one of the counters and lifts you up easily.

“I’m never tired for you.”

“Are you sure? I know how exhausting your training sessions can be.”

You ask as you trace a pattern on her abs before you.

“I’m sure, but you, my Y/N/N, you’ll be the exhausted one with the things I plan on doing to you.”

Bobbi kisses you and your legs instinctively wrap around her and pull her closer to you. The two of you are lost in each other that neither of you pull apart even after your sister drops her bag on the floor. You wouldn’t have known she was here if she hadn’t pulled off Bobbi away from you.

—————————————————

“Natasha! What are you doing here?”

“I came to surprise you! And you, Agent Morse, I ought to report you!”

You move in front of Bobbi.

“сестра, I am fine. Please let me explain.”

Natasha refuses to take her eyes off Bobbi. No matter how old you got, you’d always be her little sister. The one she’d give her extra servings of food to. The one she would gladly take beatings for. You were her only family left, so she wasn’t going to take chances.

“Natasha, I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend, мое сердце.”

Natasha looks at you.

“Are you sure, Y/N?”

“I am.”

Natasha hugs you before offering her hand to your girlfriend.

“Natasha, I swear, Y/N wanted to tell you, but -“

“You’ve been busy. And I didn’t want to tell you over the phone.”

“It’s alright, Y/N.”

—————————————————

Natasha stayed with you for an entire week, and every day she would take Bobbi for a training session.

“I think your sister hates me.”

“She doesn’t, Bobbi. She’s just testing you.”

“Why? I can fight. I can do this and that.”

“You have to understand that for anyone who has even tried to date me, Natasha made them go through obstacle courses and challenges just to see if they were capable of defending themselves. She wants to make sure I can be protected with the one I give my heart to.”

You grow silent after that explanation. You didn’t want to make your girlfriend feel any obligations.

“Hey. Y/N, you are my light. If these sessions prove my worth to your sister, I can handle it. You are worth it.”

—————————————————

Your sister was so impressed with Bobbi’s skills, she had no choice but to push Bobbi even harder. She still made sure to train you, but she wanted to make sure that if anything were to happen to her, you’d still be able to rely on Bobbi.


End file.
